Past in the Present
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: Was in the Queen of Swords Archive.  When a woman from his past arrives in Santa Helena, what will this mean for the life Methos has carved out for himself as Dr. Robert Helm?  Methos/OC Helm/Tessa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen of Swords or Highlander, but I would be willing to enter negotiations for Peter Wingfield. And I don't want to hear any of this crap about him being too old for me. It's not my fault I was born too late!

A/N: This was originally in the Queen of Swords Archive, but since the sequels will be all Highlander, I decided to move it. For sake of convenience, Methos will be called Robert and Sekhmet will be called Cassandra. In the sequels, they will be called Methos and Sekhmet.

Ch. 1:

"Doctor Helm!" Tessa called.

Robert turned and saw The Dõna and Marta standing nearby inspecting the latest supplies to arrive by ship.

"Good morning, Senorita, Senora." He said, walking over to them. "How are you this morning?"

"Very well, Doctor." Tessa replied, smiling. "And yourself? It's been days since we've seen you!"

"Yes, well, my practice has been very busy recently." He told her.

"Yes, the Queen of Swords has been active lately." Tessa agreed somberly. "I wish Montoya would do something about her!"

She waited for Robert to reply, but he didn't seem to be listening.

"Doctor?" she asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

Robert spun around and stared at a figure who was approaching on horse. The person pulled the horse to a stop and jumped off before continuing towards him.

"I'm not in the game." He told the person softly when they got closer. "You have nothing to fear from me."

The person froze when she heard his voice, her face still hidden by the shadow of her hat.

"Methos?" a female voice whispered. It had a slight British tinge to it and something else that Tessa couldn't identify.

She took off her hat and Robert stared at her. She was very tan with dark hair pulled into a bun and bright green eyes.

"Sekhmet?" Robert whispered, staring at her in disbelief.

"You're dead." The woman, Sekhmet, told him. "I watched them run you through. How can you be alive?"

Robert ignored her question and reached forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight hug. Tessa could see that the woman was shaking in his arms.

"Come." He said, pulling her towards his office.

The woman went with him, unresisting, as Tessa and Marta watched, confused.

"Well, what was that about?" Tessa murmured softly to Marta.

The Gypsy woman simply shrugged.

* * *

Robert quickly pulled the woman inside and shut and locked the door behind them. Then, without a word, he pushed her against the door and kissed her. He didn't stop his assault on her mouth until they were both out of breath.

"You were dead." She whispered, abandoning Spanish for an older language, one that was second nature to both of them. "I watched you die."

He leaned his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath.

"I could say the same about you." He replied in the same language. "I don't remember much from that long ago, but I remember we were fighting."

"Against a neighboring kingdom." She supplied. "The Pharaoh had sent us out. His best general and his best assassin."

"Right." He sighed, some of it coming back to him. "I don't remember dying, but I remember waking up on the battle field and knowing I needed to find you. I didn't have to look hard. I found your body just a little ways away. When I saw what they had done to you…I couldn't take it. I ran. And I didn't stop running for a very long time."

"Which explains why when I woke up, I couldn't find your body." She said. "I thought they had taken it, but I can't remember why."

"They used to take the bodies of their fallen enemies as trophies." Robert supplied. "I remember that. I'm so sorry, Sekhmet. If I had known…"

"You wouldn't have left." She interrupted. "I know that. And it's Cassandra now. Cassandra Amelia Scott. Sekhmet stopped being practical centuries ago. So, for now, I'm Cassandra, daughter of an aristocratic English father and an Egyptian mother. What about you?"

"Robert Helm." He replied. "Doctor of this pueblo."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Robert Helm." She said, smiling as she pulled in further inside.

"And you, Cassandra Scott." He replied, wrapping his arms around her again.

As he leaned down to kiss her again, there was a knock at the door.

"Doctor Helm!" a man called. "Come quick! There's been an accident at the Hidalgo Hacienda!"

Robert growled, making Cassandra laugh.

"Methos, we've waited 5,000 years." She told him, pushing him to the door. "Go tend to your patients, _Robert_."

He growled at her and kissed her again.

"Methos, go!" she said, laughing as she pushed him away and switched back to Spanish. "We must keep up pretenses, no?"

Robert sighed and pushed his hands through his hair before leaning down and giving her a peck and heading to the door. He grabbed his bag and walked through the door as she followed him to lean on the frame. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her middle, watching as he swung into his saddle.

"You used to stand like that when you were watching the Nile." He said, grinning down at her.

"I think I've finally found something better to watch." She told him.

"I'll be back soon." He told her.

"I'll be here." She replied.

Robert took her hand and gently kissed it before kicking his horse into a gallop. Cassandra sighed as she watched him ride away. When she could no longer see or feel him, she looked around and saw men arriving with her luggage.

"Over here, boys!" she called in English.

The men saw her and brought the trunk to Robert's office.

"Just put them in the very back." She told them.

They did as she said and were on their way. After they were gone, she glanced down at her riding pants and shirt and briefly thought about changing, but it seemed too much trouble.

_God I miss the days before corsets. _ She thought, smiling.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked around and saw the two women Methos-_Robert _she chided herself- had been talking to discreetly watching her. She smiled and made her way over to them.

"Hola." She said in Spanish. "We weren't properly introduced earlier. I was just so shocked to see Robert. I'm Cassandra Scott. I arrived on the ship today."

"Welcome to Santa Helena, Senorita Scott." Tess replied graciously, hiding the jealousy she had felt when Robert had greeted the woman behind her Dõna Alvarado mask. "I am Dõna Maria Teresa Alvarado, and this is my duenna, Marta."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cassandra told her, smiling. "But please, call me Cassie."

"Then you must call me Tessa." The other woman replied, liking the strange woman despite herself.

"Tessa it is, then." Cassie replied.

"And who is this new flower who has graced our fair town?" a voice asked.

"Good morning, Colonel Montoya." Tessa said.

Cassandra turned around to find the Military Commander behind her.

"Good morning, Senorita Alvarado, Marta." He said before turning to Cassandra. "Good morning…?"

"Lady Cassandra Amelia Scott." Cassie supplied, dipping a proper curtsy despite her ridding pants. "I just arrived from England this morning."

"Colonel Luis Montoya." The colonel replied. "England, you say? You should meet our dear doctor."

"Oh, I have." Cassie said, smiling. "I've known him my whole life. It was such a surprise to find him here!"

Tessa recognized the voice Cassie was using as the same one she used as the Dõna.

"Does this mean you'll be staying with us for a while?" the Colonel asked.

"Well, I had only planed on passing through, but I think I might stay for a while, yes." Cassie said.

"Well, we must have a fiesta to celebrate." The Colonel said. "Tomorrow night at my hacienda."

"Oh, please, no." Cassie protested. "I'm not big on parties, especially when they're in my honor."

"Nonsense." Montoya said. "I will send out the invitations tonight. It's not every day an English noblewoman joins our ranks. Good day, senoritas, senora."

Before Cassie could protest anymore, he walked off, leaving her alone with Tessa and Marta.

"I-uh-oh forget it." Cassie sighed. "Robert's going to be unhappy. Unless he's had a complete attitude adjustment, he hates parties more than me."

"Oh no, he definitely hates parties." Tessa confirmed with a grin.

"Great." Cassie sighed. "I don't suppose you know a woman who could help me get dressed. I doubt Robert is any good at it."

Tessa laughed out loud.

"Why don't you come to my hacienda for lunch tomorrow?" she suggested. "Marta can help us both get ready."

"Oh, she can, can she?" Marta said.

"Of course she would." Tessa replied.

"Of course she would." Marta relented.

"I would greatly appreciate that." Cassie said. "Thank you so much. Out of curiosity, why are you being so nice?"

"Any friend of Dr. Helm's is a friend of mine." Tessa told her. "So, tomorrow, at noon, yes?"

"I'll be there." Cassie assured her.

"Good." Tessa replied. "Marta, let's go home. See you tomorrow, Cassie."

Cassie smiled as the woman and her maid walked off and headed back to Robert's office. She spent the next few hours looking around Robert's office and room until finally she found his diary.

"So predictable, Methos." She said, sitting down on the bed.

She grinned and starting reading.

* * *

"You always did have a problem with privacy."

Robert reached down and grabbed his diary away from her.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Cassandra protested, trying to grab it away from him.

"Um, no." He said, setting down on the table before sitting down on the bed next to her so he was facing her.

Cassandra took his face between her hands and kissed him gently.

"I still can't believe I found you alive." She said, sighing. "So many years, I've mourned your lost. To find you here…alive…it's more than I ever dared to dream."

Robert sighed and took her hands from his face, holding them tightly.

"Sekhmet, there's so much I need to tell you." He said, looking down. "So many things I've done. Horrible things."

Cassandra took one of her hands from his and lifted his face to look at her.

"So have I." she told him.

"There's no way your sins can compare to mine." Robert said, standing up and pacing.

"Sit down, Methos." Cassandra ordered.

He stared at her for a second before doing as she said.

"You're going to shut up and listen, do you understand?" she demanded.

"Are you actually more bossy now?" he asked.

"Shut up and listen." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied meekly.

Cassandra sighed and took his hands in hers again.

And she began her story.

A/N: Okay, so I accept that this story is more for me than anyone else, but if you are out there reading this, please let me know.

Abbey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I just want to play with them, is that too much to ask?

Ch. 2:

"Methos…" Cassandra said, lapsing back into their language. "You have no idea how nice it is to be able to speak the tongue with someone."

"I can imagine." He replied, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

She smiled and took a deep breath.

"I don't remember much from that long ago." She told him. "I remember bits and pieces. I know we were fighting a war. That our Pharaoh sent us out. You, his favorite general, and me, his most deadly assassin. I remember we fought and you died and what they did to me."

"Sekhmet." Robert started.

"Please." She said softly. "I only have the courage to tell you this once. I can't do it if you stop me."

He nodded.

"I remember I woke up." She continued. "I was alone. I went looking for your body. I wanted to give it the proper rites, but you weren't where you fell. When I saw that the body was gone, something inside me…snapped. I couldn't feel anything but the rage inside me. I tracked the army back to their camp and in the cover of darkness, I slaughtered them all. But I didn't stop there. I couldn't. The bloodlust was too strong. My need for vengeance was over whelming. I made my way back to their kingdom and I killed them all. Not just the men or the soldiers, but all of them. The women and the children. They took you from me and, for that, they would all pay. I imagine you've heard the legends of Sekhmet?"

Robert nodded.

"Ra's warrior, his lioness." She scoffed. "The goddess who bloodlust was so insatiable that she killed and killed and killed and her hunger knew no bounds. Our people were willing to overlook my murder until I turned on them. What began as vengeance, turned to pleasure. I killed because I wanted to feel something, anything that took away from my grief. So I killed our own people and anyone else who crossed my path. Finally, just like in the legends, a trick was played on me. Put they didn't dye the Nile red. They told me that your killer had escaped my blood bath and was hiding from me in a tomb. I was so far gone, I didn't even question it. I just went. But when I got there, they sealed me inside. I spent the next half a century or so in that tomb. It's amazing how many times an immortal can starve to death and come back to life. Finally, I made my way out and found out that my bloodlust had abated. I still felt the same grief, but I had control of my mind again. My name had past into myth, so I took the chance to help heal what I had destroyed."

"Hathor." Robert said.

"You do know your myths." She said, smiling ruefully. "I helped our people until they no longer needed me and I never took a life, with the exception of Immortals who came for my head. Thankfully, I stayed away from them as much as possible. After I was no longer needed, I left and traveled, and from time to time, my bloodlust began to stir again and I would go back to Egypt."

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Because it was the last connection I had to you." She told him.

She was silent for a moment.

"I killed so many." She whispered. "Hundreds. Thousands. I killed until their faces were just blurs. I killed just for the sake of killing."

"You did better than me." He told her softly.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "I doubt that."

"Did you ever hear of the Four Horsemen?" he asked, looking down.

"Of course." She replied, confused. "I tried to stay out of their way, but once I saw them from a ridge. They were attacking a village. The one on the pale horse, Death. He saw me, but he just stared at me, but then he went back to fighting and I rode off. I remember thinking that he fought much like you did."

"That was you?" he breathed, staring into her eyes. "I thought it must have been a mirage, sent to torment me."

"You rode with the Horsemen?" Cassandra demanded. "That day, you saw me! We were that close and we only just now found each other!"

She pushed past him and got up to pace.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "What happened?"

"After I found you, I ran." He told her. "I ran for so long, I don't even remember how long. The only thought in my head was that you were gone. I couldn't seem to find my way out of the darkness now that my light was gone. Everything I loved was gone. And then Kronos found me. He gave me a way to fight back. To take my pain out on humanity that took you from me. But after awhile, I liked it. I liked the blood and power. You killed thousands. I killed tens of thousands. I was Death, Sekhmet, and I liked it. Until I finally looked at myself and was disgusted by what I saw. It actually happened not long after I saw you on that ridge. I saw you and I knew that you would hate me for what I had done. So I slipped away. I ran from my brothers and I started again. I tried to be someone who you could be proud of. Even if you could never forgive me."

"Oh, Methos." Cassandra murmured, gently touching his cheek as she sat back down. "Do you hate me for what I've done?"

"Of course not." He told her immediately.

"Then how could I hate you for your sins?" she shot back. "I'm not denying we did horrible things. I'm not even saying it's alright, but we've lost 5,000 years. I'm not going to spend one more day worrying about the past. Not one."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and a second later he returned the kiss. Just as she was pulling him down onto the bed, shots rang out.

"What the hell?" she demanded, sitting up as Robert sighed.

"It's the Queen of Swords!" they heard people shouting.

"Who the hell is the Queen of Swords?" Cassandra demanded.

"That would be me." A voice said.

Before anyone could stop her, Cassandra had moved to her trunks grabbed her sword and had it leveled at the woman in black's throat.

"Se-Cassandra." Robert said quickly. "Don't. She knows she can come here if she needs help."

Cassandra looked at him for a moment before lowering her sword.

"Thank you, Doctor." The Queen said. "She's much faster than I would've thought."

She gasped and staggered, holding her sid, and Cassandra quickly grabbed her and kept her upright.

"You've been shot." Robert said, moving to help her into his exam room.

"Really, Robert?" Cassandra said sarcastically. "What was your first clue? The blood dripping on your floor or the gaping wound in her side?"

"Your sarcasm wasn't something I missed." He told her dryly as they helped the Queen onto the table.

"Sure you did." Cassandra shot back. "It's one of the best things about me."

"Dr. Helm, open up!" a voice called.

"It's Grisham." The Queen said, trying to get back up.

"You, stay put." Cassandra told her. "Robert, you go stall him."

"What are you going to do?" he demanded as the Captain continued pounding on the door.

"Just trust me." She told him, pushing him towards the door. "I have an idea. Tell him I'm asleep."

As he left the room, Cassandra quickly got the Queen to her feet.

"Has this Grisham seen me?" she asked the woman quietly.

"I don't think so, why?" the Queen asked as Cassandra got her into Robert's bed.

"Just lay down with your back to the door and your face as hidden as possible." Cassandra ordered. "Even if he has seen me, you look enough like me from the back that he might fall for it. Hopefully, Robert will get a clue and tell him you're me and that I'm asleep. Hopefully he'll take it at that."

"I hope you're right." The Queen said, doing as Cassandra ordered.

"Me too." Cassandra muttered, going to stand behind the door.

"Please, Grisham." Robert said crossly. "Senorita Scott is trying to sleep. She's had a long journey and she needs her rest if she's going to be at the fiesta tomorrow."

"Well, you won't mind if I check that." The American said, coming into the room.

Cassandra held her breath as the Captain walked in and looked at the figure in the bed. The Queen murmured slightly and shifted so her face was even more buried, seeming to all the world to be asleep.

"Well, the Queen has been shot, so if she comes here, I'm expecting you to sound the alarm." Grisham told Robert as they walked back out.

"I'll be sure to do that Captain." Robert said and Cassandra could practically hear the sneer. "Now, can I please go to sleep?"

"Sweet dreams, Doc." Grisham said. "Maybe by morning we'll find the Queen dead."

Robert growled as the man walked out and slammed the door. Cassandra hesitated before moving out from behind the door and to the bed as Robert walked in.

"I hate that man." He seethed. "And there's still blood on the floor."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to clean up the room." Cassandra told him. "You know, do a little dusting, polishing. I was too busy trying to save her life."

She leaned down and saw that the sheets were soaked with blood.

"Blood on the floor's our last concern." She told him, looking up at him. "She unconscious and she's lost a lot of blood."

"Turn her over." Robert said, going for his bag. "We'll have to work here. I don't want to risk moving her again."

Cassandra removed the sheet from the top of the woman as Robert quickly removed her corset and cut open her shirt.

"It looks like it's through and through." He said, inspecting the wound. "It's going to need to be cleaned and stitched up though."

"What do you need me to do?" Cassandra asked.

"Can you boil some water?" he asked. "And get some clean sheets."

She nodded and they got to work. They spent the next hour or so repairing the damage the bullet had left in the woman's side. The Queen only yelled once or twice before falling back into unconsciousness.

"It missed creating any major damage." Robert said as he cleaned his hands and Cassandra cleaned up the mess around the bed.

"Is she fit to ride?" she asked him.

"What is it with you two?" he demanded. "She needs time to heal!"

"She can't stay here." Cassandra shot back. "She needs to keep up appearances, which means she has to go home."

Robert stared at her.

"You know who she is, don't you?" he gaped.

"You don't?" Cassandra asked, surprised.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You've been here for a day! How can you know who she is?"

"I met some people while I was waiting for you." She said. "Besides, I'm the best at leading a double life, remember? That was my job."

"So who is she?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you if she doesn't want me to." She told him.

"If she has to go home tonight, I need to be able to check on her tomorrow." He told her.

Cassandra sighed.

"Let me talk to her alone." She told him. "And don't eavesdrop. I'll feel you if you do."

"Fine." He said, handing her his smelling salts and stalking away.

She waited to be sure he was far enough away until she uncorked the bottle and waved it under the woman's nose.

"Wha-what?" the Queen came back, sputtering.

"It's fine." Cassandra said, holding her still. "You're at Dr. Helm's. You've been shot, do you remember that?"

The Queen nodded.

"Good." Cassandra told her. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Cassandra." The Queen answered. "You arrived from England this morning."

"That's right." Cassandra replied. "Now, I'm trying to get Robert to let you go home, but if you do he's going to need to check on you tomorrow. Should I bring him to lunch tomorrow?"

The Queen stared at her for a moment before her hand flew to her mask.

"It's alright." Cassandra assured her. "He doesn't know yet. But if I can't tell him, he's going to fight letting you go and then you'll have to sneak out of here and you might hurt yourself in the process."

"How do you know who I am?" The Queen whispered.

"We're both warrior women." Cassandra told her kindly. "You may be able to hide from the men and from the other women, but you can't hide from others like you. You're not the first to have to lead a double life to get something done."

The Queen saw a flash in Cassandra's eyes, but then it was gone.

"I can tell him that you're going to meet us at your Hacienda tomorrow and then you can tell him when we get there." Cassandra told her. "It really should come from you."

The Queen hesitated.

"I promise, you can trust us." Cassandra assured her. "We both carry secrets larger than this. I'll bring him tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

Finally, the Queen nodded.

"Good." Cassandra said, smiling. "Robert!"

"Your voice is just a piercing as I remember." He said, rubbing his ear as he walked in.

"The Queen is going home now, and I'll ride with her to make sure she makes it there alright." Cassandra told him, ignoring his remark. "Tomorrow, I'm going to lunch at the Alvarado Hacienda and she'll meet us there. You can check on her there."

Robert scowled, but nodded.

"Fine." He told them. "But she's to be careful. I do not want to have to re-stitch her wound."

Cassandra noticed the real worry in his eyes when he looked at the Queen, but she stayed silent.

"Come on." She said, helping the Queen up. "Let's get you home."

They started for the door, picking up the Queen's things as they went, and Robert stopped them at the door.

"Here." He said, handing Cassandra her sword.

She looked at him.

"We're safe here." She told him in their language. "There aren't any others for miles."

"You can't be sure of that." He replied in the same language. "Please. And take my horse. He'll keep you safe."

She nodded and took the sword from him, strapping it to her waist.

"Be safe." He said in Spanish.

Both women moved silently out the door and he closed it after them, leaning heavily on it.

A/N: If you're reading this, please let me know what you think.

Abbey


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hate you cruel world. How dare you cancel Queen of Swords after just one season! That gets one and One Tree Hill gets 5 million. I don't get it.

Ch. 3:

The women made it out of the town safely and rode in silence towards the Hacienda. The moon was bright and they could see each other clearly.

"The secrets you and Dr. Helm carry." Tessa said finally. "Does it have anything to do with why you were surprised to see him alive earlier?"

"Yes." Cassandra answered.

They slipped back into silence for awhile.

"What was that language you were speaking when we left?" Tessa asked.

"Egyptian." Cassandra replied. "Robert and I learned it when we were children."

"Is that the other part of your accent?" Tessa asked. "Because it sounds English, but not exactly."

"Very good." Cassandra said, smiling at her. "It's been ages since anyone heard anything in my accent other than British. I was born in Egypt."

"That's where you met the Doctor?" Tessa asked.

"We met on the banks of the Nile when we were very young." Cassandra answered.

"He loves you." Tessa said. It wasn't a question. "I can see it in his eyes. When he saw you, it was like a man who was dying of thirst in the desert and had just found an oasis."

"You love him." Cassandra said, studying her.

Tessa looked away.

"It's alright." Cassandra told her. "I think he loves you, too."

Tessa turned to stare at her and Cassandra chuckled.

"I don't expect Robert to drop everything just because I show up." She told Tessa. "And I'm not naïve enough to believe that he spent the last however many years in celibate grief. There are things you don't know about us, Tessa. Things I can't tell you about. Maybe one day, but not today. But I can tell you that I think he'll stay with you for as long as he can, and I won't stop him."

"But he just found you again." Tessa protested. "He won't choose me."

"My dear, things will work out the way they're supposed to." Cassandra told her as they arrived at her Hacienda. "Just have faith."

"Cassie." Tessa said as the woman helped her off her horse.

"Go to sleep, Tessa." Cassandra told her, hugging her gently. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Tessa nodded and Cassandra got back on her horse.

"Robert and I will be here tomorrow at noon." She told her before riding off.

Tessa watched her for a moment before sneaking in.

* * *

Cassandra let herself back in and found Robert lying on the bed. Everything was cleaned up so you would never know there had been a bleeding woman there.

"She's home safe?" he asked, sitting up.

She nodded and unstrapped her sword before sitting down next to him.

"There are more things we need to talk about." She told him. "But right now, can we just pretend that its 5,000 years ago and we've finally made it home and we're together."

Robert nodded and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. They spent the rest of the night reawaking the passion they thought they had lost to the sands of time.

* * *

Robert woke up bright and early and climbed out of bed gently so he didn't wake Cassandra. He stood there for a moment watching her sleep and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. Finally, he pulled himself away and shut the door to his bedroom before beginning to get ready for his day.

He had already had two patients by the time Cassandra came out. He grinned when he saw that she was wearing his shirt over her pants.

"Wipe that smile off your face." She told him as his patient left. "I need your help getting dressed. Marta's going to help me get ready for the party tonight, but I figure I shouldn't wear pants two days in a row. I imagine people are going to be talking about the fact that I'm staying with, so why should I give them more ammunition."

"Okay." He said, getting up but not losing his smile.

"You're such a man." She told him, laughing.

"I would've thought I proved that last night." He said as they moved into the bedroom and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

She laughed and pulled away from him.

"Do we have to go to the party?" he whined as she kneeled in front of her trunks. "We could make a run for it; find some place to hole up for the next century."

"Suck it up." She told him. "At least you're not the guest of honor."

"That's your fault for telling him you were a Lady." He told her with no sympathy.

She sighed and stood up, pulling a simple blue dress out. It was sleeveless and she pulled out a simple white shift to wear under it. She pulled it on and pulled the sleeves so they were off her shoulders and then slipped the corset on over it.

"Here, I'll wear this one for today." She said. "I have one that should work for tonight. Right now, I need you to lace up my corset."

He sighed, but did as she asked.

"Where do you plan on carrying a weapon in this?" he asked her as she slipped on her dress. "It's not like you can openly carry a sword."

"I noticed you don't carry one either." She said. "Button up the back, please."

"It would look odd if I did." He said, working his way up the dress. "So I carry a dagger in my sleeve. I don't think you can do that."

"No I can't." she agreed, slipping on her shoes. "Which is why I carry them in my boots." She leaned down and slipped in two long daggers, one in each boot. "They can keep me safe long enough to get to a sword or to run away."

"Dr. Helm!" a voice called from the office and Robert groaned.

"Senora Hidalgo." He told Cassandra softly. "The town gossip."

"Doctor?" the woman called.

"Just a moment, Senora!" he called back.

"Just take care of her and remember we have to leave soon to get to Tessa's." Cassandra told him. "I'm going to see about getting a horse."

She breezed past him and out into the office.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the blonde in his sitting area said. "I didn't know Dr. Helm had a patient."

"Oh, I'm not a patient." Cassandra told her, smiling. "Robert, don't forget! Noon!"

"I won't." he said, coming to stand behind her. "But before you go, Dõna Vera Hidalgo, may I introduce Lady Cassandra Scott?"

"So you're our new arrival from England." Vera said brightly. "The whole town is talking about your arrival."

"You have no idea how happy that make me." Cassandra said, making Robert cough to cover his laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Senora."

She turned back to Robert.

"I'll be back soon." She said, kissing his cheek.

"I'll be here." He replied.

He watched her go before turning back to Vera.

"So, Senora Hidalgo, what can I do for you today?"

* * *

After he was finished with Senora Hidalgo, Robert closed up shop and got started to get ready for lunch when Cassandra arrived back.

"I managed to buy a nice, easy going mare." She said, breezing in. "I put her in with Equus, I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine." He told her, moving so she could get to her trunks.

She started going through them until she found the things she wanted and packed them into a smaller bag.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, standing up. "Are you going to come back here after lunch?"

"No, I usually go out to visit patients after lunch, why?" he replied.

"I'm just wonder how we'll meet up again." She said. "I figure I'll come back for the party, so I guess I'll just have to bring Isis with me when I come back."

"You named your horse Isis?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"Just wondering how far away I should stand from you." He replied, shrugging. "Don't want to get hit by lightening when the goddess smites you."

"Shut up." She told him. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

As they rode up, Marta stood outside, waiting for them.

"Welcome." She said. "Senorita Alvarado is waiting for you in the sitting room."

She led them inside and when they walked in, Tessa smiled. She was dressed simply in a loose white shirt and black pants.

"How are you feeling?" Cassandra said, moving to sit next to her.

"Like I've been shot." Tessa replied, smiling.

Robert froze where he was and stared at them.

"You really didn't tell him?" Tessa asked, looking at Cassandra.

"There are so few times I've seen him speechless, I couldn't waste the opportunity." The woman replied, grinning.

The doctor's mouth opened and closed a few times before he sat down heavily on the couch across from them.

"You?" he gasped. "I don't believe it."

Tessa smiled and took something out from next to her and handed it to him. It was the Queen of Swords' mask.

"Would like to see my wound to prove it's the one you fixed?" she asked.

The mention of her wound seem to snap him out of his daze.

"I need to look at it to make sure it isn't infected." He said, standing up and walking over to them.

Cassandra helped her stand up and he lifted Tessa's shirt slightly to look at the two holes in her side. He gently touched it and checked the stitches.

"It looks fine, but you should still rest for the next few days." He told her.

"Sorry, I can't do that, Doctor." Tessa said. "We have a party we have to go to remember?"

"Oh, she's worse than you!" he exclaimed, glaring at Cassandra.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She replied haughtily.

"One word." He said, holding up a finger. "Birthday."

"You can't remember anything else, but you remember that stupid birthday party." She growled, lapsing back into Egyptian. "He was the king."

"He was your brother." He shot back in the same language. "I feel fairly certain he would have excused you for the gaping knife wound in your stomach. You wound up bleeding all over the place and nearly dying."

"You're just pissed because the fact that I went meant you couldn't skip out with the excuse of playing nursemaid." Cassandra told him.

"Are you two aware that you're no longer speaking Spanish or English?" Tessa asked blandly.

They both glared at each other, but they stopped talking.

"She can't stay home." Cassandra told him in Spanish. "If she doesn't come, she'll be found out."

"Nonsense." Robert replied. "I'll tell them she has the flu. That I examined her myself."

"And from everything you've told me, they know you're in league with the Queen." Cassandra shot back. "If Tessa doesn't show and you back her up, it'll give even more strength to their suspicions."

Seeing he was going to relent, Cassandra growled.

"Will you just trust me?" she demanded. "Which one of us is the spy, huh? The assassin? Which one of us has done this for as long as they can remember? And so help me god, if you say both of us, I will punch you."

"Lunch is ready." Marta said, interrupting the argument.

"Thank you, Marta." Tessa said, breathing a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she could take much more of their arguing. "We'll take it on the veranda."

Marta nodded and left.

"I have to go to the party, Doctor." She said in a firm voice. "I don't have a choice."

Robert growled and ran his hands through his hair before stalking outside. Tessa tried to stand to follow him, but Cassandra stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Let him go cool off." She told the younger woman. "He'll see I'm right and come back acting like it was his idea all along. Don't worry. Let's get you something to eat."

She helped Tessa up and they walked to the veranda to find lunch on the table.

"Thank you, Marta." Tessa said as Cassandra helped her to sit.

"It looks delicious, thank you Marta." Cassandra told the Gypsy as she sat.

"De Nada." Marta told them.

"Are you going to join us?" Cassandra asked.

"No, I have chores that need doing." Marta replied. "Bullet holes to mend."

Tessa had the good sense to look embarrassed as Cassandra laughed.

"Well, gracias, Marta." Cassandra told her.

"You could learn something from her, Tessa." Marta said before turning and walking out, leaving both Tessa and Cassandra stunned.

"She wouldn't say that if she actually knew Cassandra." Robert said, sitting down at the table.

"Are you out of your snit?" Cassandra asked.

"Don't make me hurt you." He told her, picking up his napkin.

"Like you could." She scoffed.

"So, about tonight…" Tessa started.

"I'll bandage you up tight and hope that you don't start to bleed through your dress." Robert sighed.

"I did that at your party." She said, smiling.

"What?" he exclaimed. "That really was you? But I thought…Marta?"

"Broke a glass in her hand to protect me." Tessa confirmed.

Robert just shook his head.

"Okay, well now that that's settled, I want to know more about the Queen of Swords." Cassandra said. "So start explaining."

A/N: Please, is someone out there? I feel so alone.

Abbey


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish. No, I demand.

Ch. 4:

The rest of lunch was spent telling Cassandra about the state of affairs in Santa Helena and Tessa told them both about the murder of her father and her start as the Queen of Swords.

"You really believe your father spoke to you from beyond the grave?" Robert asked skeptically. "The dead are dead."

"And just how many times have you died?" Cassandra asked in Egyptian making Robert glare at her.

"That's different." He replied in the same language.

"Whatever you say." She told him, switching back to Spanish. "You'll have to forgive him. He has a hard time accepting what he can't explain."

Robert glared at her and stood up.

"I have patients to see." He said. "I'll see you tonight at the party."

"What about Tessa?" Cassandra asked.

"I'll leave you the bandages." He told her. "You fixed yourself up enough times, you and Marta should be able to handle it."

He watched her face fall at his harsh tone and relented.

"I'll see you tonight." He said, kissing the top of her head before turning to Tessa. "Senorita."

He nodded to her and left.

Tessa's face fell as he left and Cassandra moved to sit next to her.

"He hates me for lying to him." Tessa said sadly.

"No, he hates himself for not figuring it out." Cassandra told her. "You should be proud. Robert is very good at seeing beyond disguises. That fact that you fooled him says you are playing your part very well."

"I don't understand you." Tessa told her. "I know you love him, I can see it just as plain as day, but you sit here encouraging me. Why?"

Cassandra sighed.

"What Robert and I have is…different to say the least." Cassandra told her. "It doesn't change what he feels for you and that doesn't change what he feels for me. I wish I could explain it better, but I can't. You just have to trust me. And he will get over his snit; you just have to give him time."

"Every time I talk to you, I feel like I'm talking to Marta or my mother." Tessa said, scrunching up her face.

"Oh, god, don't say that." Cassandra exclaimed. "I don't need your help to make me feel old."

Tessa laughed and Cassandra grinned.

"Come on." Cassandra said, getting to her feet. "Let's get you ready for tonight."

* * *

"OW!" Tessa yelled.

"Oh, calm down." Cassandra told her, wrapping the bandage tightly. "Maybe you'll remember this next time you want to get yourself shot. There."

Marta handed her a pin and Cassandra secured the bandage.

"It's not like I go looking for Montoya's soldiers." Tessa protested as she slipped her corset on.

"This is going to hurt." Marta warned as she took the laces.

"I remember." Tessa replied.

"Just breathe through it." Cassandra advised her. "Before we go to the party, we'll stop at Robert's office and see if I can't find something to help with the pain. If it gets too bad, you can let me know and I'll pretend to be tired or something."

Tessa nodded and Marta began lacing up the corset. Tessa whimpered and Cassandra took her hand, holding it tightly.

"Breathe, Tessa." She ordered.

Tessa nodded and took a shallow breath. Cassandra continued to help her until Marta finally finished lacing.

"Sit." Cassandra told her, leading her to the bed. "Allow your body to adjust to the pressure."

Tessa nodded and Cassandra moved away. She opened her bag and pulled out her own clothes, which included her own corset.

"Let's get this over with, Marta." She sighed. "Gods, I hate these things."

After she was in her own corset, Cassandra moved back to Tessa's side.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little." Tessa replied.

"Good." Cassandra said. "That means that the salve I put on before the bandage is working. It's supposed to numb it. I don't really want to mix it with other things, but if the pain gets worse, tell me and Robert and I will find something."

Tessa nodded and stood back up.

"How did you learn so much about medicine?" she asked Cassandra as Marta helped her put on her dress.

"I've been shot and stabbed a fair few times myself." She told her, laughing. "And I didn't always have someone to patch me up, so I had to learn to do it myself."

"Come, Senorita Scott." Marta said, holding up the woman's dress.

"Cassie, please Marta." Cassandra protested. "Senorita Scott from you makes me feel odd."

"As you wish, Cassie." Marta agreed.

Cassie stepped into her dress and Marta laced it up.

"Well, don't we make a fine pair." Cassandra said, standing next to Tessa in front of the mirror.

Tessa was wearing her favorite red dress, while Cassandra was in a dark green dress. Her bodice had delicate black embroidery that was in the design of climbing vines. Around her neck, she wore an onyx ankh on a black ribbon.

"I've seen the symbol in books." Tessa said, motioning to Cassandra's necklace. "What is it?"

"It's an Egyptian ankh." Cassandra said, gently touching the pendent. "It's a symbol of everlasting life. It was carried by the great god Anubis. Traditionally, as a sun symbol, it would be made out of gold, but this was made especially for me."

"Why?" Tessa asked as they moved outside.

"Because I live my life out of the sun." Cassandra answered unhelpfully.

"Are you incapable of giving a straight answer?" Tessa asked crossly.

"Yes." Cassandra replied, smiling.

They got into the wagon with Isis tied to the back and were off.

* * *

They could hear the music from the party as they approached.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate parties?" Cassandra muttered.

"Yes, at least ten times on the way here." Tessa whispered.

"Well, I'm mentioning it again." Cassandra hissed back.

They entered the hacienda and were greeted by Colonel Montoya.

"Senoritas." He said, taking both their hands and kissing them. "Finally, our guest of honor has arrived!"

He took Cassandra's arm and led her into the party. Tessa laughed softly when Cassandra glanced back with pleading in her eyes before she and Marta followed.

"Senorita Scott, may I introduce my Captain of the Guard, Marcus Grisham?" he said, leading her to the American.

"Ah yes, Robert said you paid us a visit last night." Cassandra said, using her best aristocratic voice. "I'm so sorry I was able to greet you, but I was wearied from my journey."

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't be staying at the good doctor's place." Grisham told her. "It might start talk. Just a piece of friendly advice."

"Thank you, Captain." Cassandra said, smiling brightly. "I sometimes forget how…talkative these small towns are."

Tessa coughed to cover her laugh.

"Are you alright, Tessa?" Cassandra asked worriedly. "You said you weren't feeling well earlier."

"I'm fine, Cassie." Tessa said. "Just a tickle in my throat."

"Well, let's get you something to drink." Cassandra said, taking her arm. "Gentlemen."

With a nod to the men, she led Tessa away.

"You're horrible." Tessa told her softly.

"No, just easily amused." Cassandra replied with a wicked grin.

"Tessa!" a female voice called. "Senorita Scott!"

The two women turned to find Vera making their way towards them.

"Good evening, Vera." Tessa said, smiling.

"Good evening, Senora Hidalgo." Cassandra said, also smiling.

"Come, you must meet my husband." Vera said, taking Cassandra's arm. "Gaspar!"

The large Don turned as his wife called his name and came towards them.

"Senorita Cassandra Scott, my husband, Don Gaspar Hidalgo." Vera said.

"Senorita." Hidalgo greeted her, kissing her hand gently. "The whole town is practically a buzz with the news of our new English rose. Though, if you don't mind me saying, you seem to have more in common with Senorita Alvarado then you do our doctor."

"That would be my Egyptian blood." Cassandra told him. "My father met my mother there and fell in love with the land and her. I'm told I look very much like her."

"And where are your parents, letting you travel all alone?" He asked.

"Both my parents died in a flood when I was very young." Cassandra told him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, senorita." Hidalgo told her.

"Thank you, but it was many years ago." She replied. "After, I moved to England and was taken in by a kind couple who had been friends of my father's."

"Which is how we met, no?" a voice said.

Robert came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He told her. "I had to set three broken bones on a man who fell off his horse."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Cassandra replied, smiling up at him.

"Welcome to the fiesta, doctor." Hidalgo said, nodding to Robert.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Robert replied.

"What was that you said about how you two met?" Vera asked.

"I had met Cassandra when we were children and my family traveled to Egypt." Robert supplied. "When her parents died, my parents brought her into our home. She's the one who taught me Egyptian."

"One would think we had actually worked that out before hand." Cassandra told him in Egyptian, smiling.

"Yes, I am good." He replied, also in Egyptian. "Is Tessa alright?"

The others stared as the couple continued their conversation in the dead language.

"For now." Cassandra replied.

"You two have lapsed again." Tessa told them.

"Sorry." Cassandra said, switching back to Spanish.

"That was very impressive." Hidalgo told them. "What other hidden talents do you two possess?"

"Well, if memory serves, Cassandra is quite an accomplished singer." Robert said, grinning evilly at her.

"Really?" Vera said, not seeing the glare Cassandra leveled at Robert. "You must sing for us."

Without waiting for an answer, she took Cassandra's arm and practically dragged her to Montoya.

"I will kill you." Cassandra called over her shoulder to Robert in Egyptian.

"I'd like to see you try." He shot back, following her.

"I will take your head and I will enjoy it." She hissed.

"I love you, too, Sekhmet." He told her.

"Dead." She shot back.

"Colonel, we have another musician for you." Vera said happily, depositing Cassandra in front of Montoya.

"Really?" he asked. "And what do you play?"

"Nothing." Cassandra said. "I play nothing."

"She sings, Colonel." Robert interrupted. "Quite beautifully."

"Sadist." Cassandra muttered in English.

"Then you must sing for us." Montoya said, moving her to the front of the room.

The guests waited expectantly as Cassandra leveled one last glare at Robert before smiling at them.

"I've apparently been blackmailed into singing." She said, making the room laugh. "Since I don't seem to have a choice, the song I will sing is a folk song from Scotland. I traveled with a man from the Highlands for a time and he taught it to me."

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes  
Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond  
Where me and my true love will ever wont to gae  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond_

_Oh ye'll take the high road and I'll take the low road  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond_

'_Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen  
On the steep, steep side of Ben Lomond  
Where in purple hue, the highland hills we view  
And the moon comin' out in the gloaming'_

_Oh ye'll take the high road, and I'll take the low road  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond_

_The wee birdies sing and wild flowers spring  
And in sunshine the waters are sleeping  
But the broken heart, it kens nae second spring again  
Tho' the world knows not how we are grieving_

_Oh ye'll take the high road, and I'll take the low road  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond"_

She finished the song and there was a moment of silence before the audience applauded.

"Dr. Helm was right." Montoya said, coming to stand next to her. "You do have a gift."

"Thank you, Colonel." She said, dipping into a curtsy. "And thank you so much for your hospitality. But I have had a long journey and I fear I must take my leave."

"So be it, Senorita." Montoya replied, taking her hand and kissing it as she rose from her curtsy. "I hope you will grace our fiestas in the future."

"Of course, Señor." Cassandra said before making her way over to Tessa.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

She glanced down at Tessa's side and the younger woman knew Cassandra hadn't missed her clutching her side as it began to hurt worse.

"Of course." Tessa replied, gratitude slipping into her voice.

"You're leaving?" Vera asked, sounding distressed.

"Senorita Alvarado has graciously offered me a room in her hacienda." Cassandra told her. "And I'm afraid my trip had greatly tired me."

"Of course." Vera said. "But you both must come to my hacienda for lunch tomorrow."

Cassandra glanced at Tessa, who nodded.

"We would love to." Cassandra told her. "Adios, Senora."

"Adios." Vera replied before moving back to her husband.

"We're leaving?" Robert asked softly.

"Tessa's in pain." Cassandra answered softly, slipping back into Egyptian. "I think it's wise to leave before anyone notices."

"Senorita, you must allow Captain Grisham to accompany you." Montoya said, dragging the Captain behind him as he approached them. "The desert isn't safe for three women."

"That's very kind, Colonel, but Robert has already agreed to accompany us." Cassandra replied. "And I wouldn't want to drag the Captain from the party on my account. Please, we'll be fine."

"As you wish, Senorita." Montoya replied, bowing slightly. "Have a pleasant night."

He and the Captain moved away and Cassandra and Tessa both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on." Cassandra said. "Let's go."

A/N: Okay, so three guesses which Scotsman taught Sekhmet that song. Come on, someone review. Please?

Abbey


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am taking everyone hostage until you give me Methos.

Ch. 5:

Robert rode beside the wagon on Equus as he talked to Cassandra, Tessa, and Marta.

"See, that was relatively painless!" Cassandra said, grinning.

"Speak for yourself." Tessa and Robert said at the same time, making Cassandra and Marta laugh.

"Oh come on, you got to torture me, what more could you ask for?" Cassandra asked Robert.

"Yes, because you hate singing so much." Robert told her.

Cassandra stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. In the distance, they could see Tessa's hacienda and the Dõna breathed a sigh.

"Home." She said softly.

Suddenly, Robert pulled his horse to a stop and Cassandra stood up in the wagon, forcing Marta to stop it before she fell.

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked as they looked around.

"Catch." Robert said, pulling two swords from his saddle and throwing one to Cassandra.

She grabbed it out of the air and jumped down from the wagon.

"What's going on?" Tessa demanded.

"Just stay in the wagon, Tessa." Robert told her as he got down from his horse to stand next to Cassandra. "You know, I've lived here for a year and not one of us has shown up and in the last two days, two of you have shown up. I'm blaming you."

"You do that." Cassandra replied.

In the distance, they could see a figure approaching on horseback.

"Maybe they'll go away." Cassandra said hopefully.

They waited as the figure came closer in silence. Finally, a little ways away, they stopped and got off their horse. Both Cassandra and Robert could see the gleam of a sword in his hand.

"Welcome to Santa Helena." Robert called. "We're trying to live here peacefully, so we would appreciate it if you would refrain from playing the game while here. I assure you, you are safe and there is no reason to fight."

As the person approached, they saw that it was a big man and Robert felt Cassandra stiffen next to him.

"Eve?" the man asked.

Robert glanced at Cassandra, but her face stayed still. The only evidence that she was uncomfortable at all was the way her hand tightened around her sword.

"I don't know who you're talking about, Senor." Cassandra told him. "I'm Cassandra Scott and this is Robert Helm. We're just trying to live for a time here. Please, just ride on."

"Don't lie to me, you bitch." The man said, stalking forward. "You're coming with me, Eve."

He was brought up short by Robert's sword point at his neck.

"Robert, no." Cassandra said, putting her hand on his arm.

"You want to fight for her?" the man said, laughing. "You are out of your league. I am Armand Sanchez of Spain. I will take your head in the time it takes to raise your sword to strike."

"Methos, just walk away." Cassandra said in Egyptian.

"Who is he, Sekhmet?" he asked, not moving his sword.

"He's no one." Cassandra said. "He's a mistake I thought I had fixed, but apparently I didn't. Just walk away."

"I'm taking that whore with me." Armand told Robert. "She is my woman and I will have her back. You don't even know her real name. Why do you protect her?"

Robert didn't answer.

"Please, I'm not the one you're looking for." Cassandra told him, pulling on Robert's arm. "We just want to be left in peace."

"That's too bad." Armand sneered. "Either fight me, Eve, or come with me. Otherwise, I will follow you for the rest of time."

Cassandra hesitated for a moment.

"How long has it been since you took a head?" she asked Robert softly, switching languages again.

"400 years or so." He replied.

"It's only been about ten for me." She told him. "I'll do it."

"Are you really Eve?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. "He had me trapped. The Highlander, Duncan McLeod, helped me escape by claiming he took my head. He helped me get away from Armand, hid me. If I don't stop him, Armand may go after Duncan and I can't let that happen."

Robert hesitated before nodding and lowering his sword.

"You have your challenge." Cassandra told him. "I'll take your head, like I should've a hundred years ago."

"I knew it was you Eve." Armand said, grinning.

"15 minutes, a hundred yards from here." Cassandra told him, pointing to the south.

"Agreed." The man said, immediately moving off.

"Help me get my dress off." Cassandra said, moving to the back of the wagon and setting down her sword.

"What is going on?" Tessa demanded as she followed them.

"I told you, we have secrets." Cassandra said as Robert unlaced her dress. "This is part of it. If I don't survive this, you need to get out of here."

"You'll be fine." Robert told her.

"If he takes my head, you turn and you get Tessa and Marta out of here." Cassandra ordered him. "He'll leave once he has my head. You'll be safe. Just promise you'll get word to Duncan. Tell him what happened and that he needs to watch his back."

"You won't lose." Robert told her, taking her arms and spinning her around to look at him. "He can't be more than 300 years old. You've survived 5,000 years."

"He's 450." Cassandra told him. "I told you, I stopped killing unless I had to. He loves the kill. He's good at it. As good as we used to be."

Cassandra pulled off her dress and her petticoats, leaving her in just her corset and shift. She took one of her daggers and cut the sides to give her more freedom.

"Let me do this." Robert pleaded. "I can take him."

Cassandra smiled and gently cupped his cheek.

"400 years is one hell of a streak to break." She told him.

She reached up and took off her necklace and took his hand, placing it in it.

"Do you remember when you gave me this?" she asked.

"It was the night before the battle." He replied, looking down at it. "We were on the banks of the Nile. Pharaoh had just given us permission to marry."

Cassandra smiled sadly.

"Keep it and remember me." She told him softly. "And make sure the world knows that Sekhmet fought bravely. A lioness to the end."

"Come back so I don't have to." He told her.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and gently kissed him before moving away quickly.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Tessa demanded. "Why are they fighting?"

"You might as well call me Robert, senorita." Robert told her, watching Cassandra walk away. "I have a feeling you're going to know a lot more about me before the night is over."

* * *

Cassandra strode towards Armand and he grinned at her.

"Finally going to fight for yourself?" he taunted.

"You should've let me go, Armand." She told him. "You have no idea what you've got yourself into."

"You destroyed everything." He growled at her. "You took my life!"

"You captured me and held me prisoner!" she shot back. "Excuse me if I don't cry for your hardship."

He leapt at her and the battle began. The two immortals fought back and forth as Robert, Tessa, and Marta watched. Cassandra cried out as Armand's sword bit into her shoulder and Tessa took Robert's hand, holding it tightly. Cassandra switched her sword to her other hand and continued the battle. Cassandra made a turn to send a blow at Armand's head but before she could complete it, Armand's sword snaked out and cut through her corset to slide into her stomach.

"Cassie!" Tessa yelled, Marta holding her back as Robert stared.

"It's time for you to lose your head, Eve." Armand told her, smiling.

"My name's not Eve." Cassandra gasped. "It's Sekhmet, The Lioness of Ra. And you can go to hell."

Before he could react, she grabbed his sword, pushing it further in and holding it and his hand there as she swung her sword up and at his neck.

As Armand's body fell to the ground, Cassandra pulled his sword from her stomach and dropped it. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees as the mist began to swirl around her. Her back arched as the first strike of lightening hit her. Strike after strike hit, lighting a ring of fire around her. Finally, it was over and Cassandra slumped over.

"Stay here." Robert told Tessa and Marta.

He made his way to Cassandra and gently touched her shoulder.

"Sekhmet?" he asked gently. "It's over. You won."

Before he could react, Cassandra was on her feet and she had her sword leveled at his throat. He could see her eyes burning and the blood pouring from her wound. She looked insane.

"Sekhmet, it's me." He told her gently. "It's Methos."

He watched as her hand shook and he was careful not to move. Finally, she lowered the sword.

"Methos?" she whispered.

She collapsed and he quickly caught her.

A/N: Okay, if people don't review, I may start to cry and I can promise that won't be pretty.

Abbey


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Happy now? Copyright Nazis.

Ch. 6:

Robert picked Cassandra up and carried her back to the wagon.

"We need to get her somewhere safe now." He said, laying her in the back.

"We're only a few minutes from the hacienda." Tessa replied.

"Good." Robert said, climbing onto his horse.

He kicked Equus into a gallop and Marta followed his lead while Tessa sat in the back with Cassandra. They made it back to the house and Robert leapt off his horse. He grabbed something off his saddle before picking up Cassandra and heading inside. Tessa led him to a guest room and he set Cassandra on the bed. Marta sat down next to her and felt for a pulse.

"She's gone, Dr. Helm." She told him softly.

Tessa gasped and sat down heavily in a chair.

"Just give her a minute." Robert said.

He pulled out the coil of rope from his saddle and began tying Cassandra's hands to the bed, followed by her feet.

"Doctor!" Marta exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure she doesn't hurt anyone when she wakes up." He replied. "I don't know who's going to open those eyes, Sekhmet the woman, or Sekhmet the blood-thirsty goddess."

"She's not going to wake up, Robert." Tessa told him, wiping away her tears angrily. "She's dead."

"No, she's not." Robert said, continuing his work.

"She has no heartbeat." Marta told him.

"A little thing like a sword to the stomach won't keep our kind down." He replied, making sure the knots were tight before he reached under the tatters of her skirt and removed two daggers, slipping them into his belt.

"What are you talking about?" Tessa demanded.

Suddenly, Cassandra gasped and Marta fell backwards off the bed. They watched as Cassandra fought to get out of her bonds.

"Sekhmet, you need to calm down." Robert said, trying to hold her still. "It's me, it's Methos. You need to get control!"

Cassandra's eyes focused on him and took a deep breath.

"Methos?" She whispered.

"It's me." He told her, gently stroking her hair. "It's alright, I'm here."

"Don't let me out." She told him. "Please, don't let me hurt anyone. Don't let me hurt you."

"I won't." he told her. "I promise. I'll keep you safe."

"How long was I gone?" she asked, her voice strained.

"About fifteen minutes." He replied soothingly. "Just relax, everything is fine."

"I thought the bloodlust was gone, Methos." She said, tears running down her face. "But it's not. It's right there, under the surface, waiting for me to lose control. I could've taken your head. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." He told her strictly, making her look at him. "You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met."

"Methos." She said, shaking her head.

"Shh." He told her. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she was unconscious again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leading the other two women out.

"Dr. Helm." Tessa called as he walked into the sitting room. "Robert! I think we deserve an explanation. She was dead, and now she's not. How is that possible?"

"She's immortal." Robert said, sitting down and rubbing his face. "We both are."

"That's preposterous." Tessa said, sitting down as Marta poured Tessa and herself a drink.

"Then how do you explain what just happened?" Robert demanded. "She was dead one moment and alive the next. Our kind can't be killed unless you take our head. That's what you saw tonight. It's called a Quickening, and it happens when one Immortal takes the head of another Immortal in the Game."

"The Game?" Tessa asked.

"The on-going war between Immortals." He told her. "Constant battles, very few loyalties, with the goal of being the last one alive. There can be only one and everyone wants to be that one."

"But, that's impossible." Tessa protested. "A never ending war? Surely someone would notice."

"Oh, they do." He agreed. "And they go through great lengths to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Marta's heard of it, haven't you Marta?"

Tessa looked at her companion.

"Marta?" she asked.

"My people accept anyone who needs a place." Marta replied.

"Including those who don't always age the way they're supposed to, right?" Robert said. "I traveled with a camp once. Your people were a godsend."

Marta nodded to him.

"This is impossible!" Tessa argued, surging to her feet.

Robert sighed and pulled out one of Cassandra's daggers.

"You want proof?" he asked. "Here's your proof."

He took the dagger and slammed it through his hand and then ripped it back out. Tessa watched in horrific fascination as the wound quickly healed.

"We don't die." He told her. "We don't age. We don't get sick, and we heal very quickly. I have been alive for 5,000 years or so and I still look the same as the day I died. No one knows where we come from and no one knows why we exist."

Tessa stared at him before sitting back down heavily.

"I know it's a lot to take in." he told her, moving to sit next to her. "And I'm sorry, but this is who I am. Who Sekhmet and I are."

"What's your name?" she asked softly. "Really."

"Methos." He replied. "My name is Methos."

She nodded.

"There's more to tell you, if you want to know." Robert told her. "But it's late and I think you've had enough. I also need to be in the room if Sekhmet wakes up."

"Of course." Tessa said, standing up. "Good night, Do-Methos."

"Good night, Senorita, Marta." he said, also standing up.

"It's Tessa." She told him shortly. "With all we know of one another now, I think first names are in order."

"Of course." He said, bowing slightly. "Good night, Tessa."

"Good night." She said.

She quickly moved out the room and he watched her go before sighing and making his way back to Sekhmet. He stood by her for a moment, just watching her sleep, before lying down on the bed next to her. He didn't even remember closing his eyes.

* * *

Robert woke with a start and realized that the bed next to him was empty. He frantically looked around and spotted Cassandra standing nearby, looking out a window. She was still dressed in her ruined, blood soaked clothes from the night before.

"You really should learn to tie better knots." She said, holding up the rope without looking at him.

"I'll remember that." He said, getting up slowly. He wasn't about to spook her.

"It's alright." She said. "I don't feel like slaughtering hordes of innocents today. I'm back under control."

He walked up behind her and gently turned her to face him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked him straight in the eye.

"No."

A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted that cliff hanger. Sorry. I'm figuring on maybe two more chapters and then there will be sequels that are re-workings of Highlander episodes with Sekhmet in them. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I guess I'll just have to settle with playing in their sandbox.

Ch. 7:

Tessa came into the room to find Robert and Cassandra on the floor. Robert was holding Cassandra and Tessa could see that she was crying.

"I'm sorry." She said, quickly turning to leave. "I'll come back."

"No." Cassandra said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry, we should be going anyway."

"Going where?" Tessa asked, confused.

Cassandra stared at her.

"I beheaded a man in front of you last night." She said slowly. "And then I had to be tied down to the bed so that I wouldn't go on a murdering rampage. Oh, and that's after I came back from the dead."

"It's a lot, I'll give you that." Tessa told her, moving to stand in front of her. "And I know I've only known you for two days, but I thought we were on our way to being friends. You accepted my secret. Why wouldn't I accept yours?"

Tessa was slightly surprised when Cassandra threw herself at her, but she quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you." Cassandra whispered. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"We warrior women have to stick together, right?" Tessa said.

Cassandra laughed weakly.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, now that that's settled, I need to go back to town." Robert said.

"Why?" Tessa asked as Cassandra looked away.

"It's just for a little while." He said. "I want to hang a sign saying I won't be seeing patients unless it's an emergency. Also, I thought Sekhmet might like something other than a bloodstained corset and a ripped up slip to wear."

"That's a good plan." Tessa agreed. "Until you get back, I'm sure I can find something of mine Ca-I mean Sekhmet can where."

"Why don't you just keep calling us Robert and Cassie." Cassandra suggested. "Keeps the confusion to a minimum."

"Thanks." Tessa said.

Robert grabbed his jacket and walked over to Cassandra.

"You'll still be here when I get back, right?" he asked softly.

She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He said before leaving.

"Come on." Tessa said, taking Cassandra's hand. "Let's find you something to wear."

* * *

Robert returned to find them finishing breakfast. Cassandra was in a plain white shirt and a pair of ridding pants. She had her hair tied up and she stared into the distance, just barely picking at her food.

"I brought most of your things." He said, sitting down next to her. "I didn't know what you'd want or how long you'd be here."

"Thank you." She said softly.

He sighed and took her hand, pressing something into it. She opened it to find her pendent. She shook her head and handed it back to him.

"Keep it." She told him. "You can give it back to me when we meet again."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm leaving." She said simply. "Today. And you're staying here."

"What?" he demanded.

"Last night terrified me, Methos!" she told him angrily. "The memory of me holding a sword to your throat! If you hadn't been able to reach me, I would've taken your head! That can't ever happen again. I lost you once and it drove me insane. If I were the one to kill you, god help the rest of the world. No, I need to go away. Someplace safe, where I can make sure this never happens again. And you can't be there if I'm really going to do it."

Robert stared at her and she sighed.

"Methos, you were starting to have a life here before I came." She told him. "I'm not going to ask you to walk away from that. You and I have forever. Not everyone has that option. No, you need to stay here and see where this path takes you."

"Where will you go?" he asked softly.

"There's a temple in the Himalayas." She replied. "The Master there is an Immortal. He's a friend and no one asks questions. They take women and it's on Holy Ground, so I'll be safe."

Robert nodded and she took his hand.

"I need to do this Methos, and you need to be here." She told him in Spanish before switching Egyptian. "I love you, Methos, but so does she. And I think if I hadn't come here, the idea of you being together wouldn't even be in question. She knows what you are and she isn't running away. You should give her a chance. There's more to Tessa Alvarado than meets the eye and I think she'd be good for you."

"I do love you, you know that right?" he asked in the same language. "More than anything in the world. I've never loved anyone like I loved you."

"I know." She told him. "And one day we'll be together again and nothing will come between us, but that isn't today."

He nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"So," she said, switching back to Spanish, "it's settled. I'll go to Holy Ground and you'll stay here. In a century, I'll come to Egypt and I'll meet you by the Nile where you first gave me that pendent and you can give it to me again, agreed?"

"Agreed." He told her. "I'm going to miss you. I haven't felt like this since before we died."

"That's another reason for me to leave." She told him. "It's too easy for us to be ourselves when we're together, and in this time, this place, playing our roles is the most important thing. But I'm going to miss you too."

He nodded and smiled slightly.

"So that's it?" Tessa asked. "You're just going to leave?"

"It's better this way." Cassandra told her. "Plus, if I stayed, I don't think I could've resisted helping the Queen of Swords. I think Montoya's head might just actually explode if he had to deal with two women running around with swords."

Tessa laughed and Cassandra smiled a real smile for the first time that day. She stood and walked over to her young friend.

"I'm going to miss you, Cassie." Tessa said, standing to hug her.

"And I'll miss you, Tessa." Cassandra said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Take care of him."

Tessa nodded and Cassandra smiled.

"I guess I better be on my way." She said.

* * *

She stood outside with the others, saying their final goodbyes.

"Thank you for everything, Marta." She said, hugging the Gypsy woman.

"You are very welcome." Marta replied. "Stay safe."

"And you keep them safe." She replied, looking at Tessa and Robert.

"I'll do my best." Marta replied.

"That's all I can ask." Cassandra told her, grinning.

Marta backed up and Tessa came over.

"Well, if you're ever in California…" she said.

"I won't be." Cassandra replied. "But thanks. And tell Senora Hidalgo I'm sorry I couldn't make lunch. You might want to mention that Robert was here and that I left quickly after that."

"You are horrible." Tessa said, scrunching her nose and making Cassandra laugh.

"It's more fun that way." She told her friend, hugging her tightly. "Goodbye, Tessa."

"Adios, Cassie." Tessa replied, letting her go.

She took Marta's arm and they left the two Immortals alone. They stood there silently until Cassandra finally spoke first.

"Take good care of her, Methos." She said in Egyptian. "She's special."

"She is." He agreed, sighing. "I wish you didn't have to go. I wish we'd had more time."

"Shh." She said, stepping close and putting her finger on his lips. "I spent 5,000 years mourning you, but now I know you're out there and one day we'll be together and it'll be forever. We're immortal, Methos. We have all the time in the world."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, and she returned the kiss with just as much passion. Finally, they broke apart and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Sekhmet." He told her softly.

"I love you, too, Methos." She replied.

Finally, she pulled herself away and swung up on her horse.

"Stay safe." She told him. "Remember, The Nile, one hundred years."

"I won't forget." He told her.

She smiled at him one last time before kicking Isis into a gallop. He watched her until he couldn't see her any more, and then he turned and went back to inside.

A/N: Okay, so that's it. It will continue with my version of Highlander Season 5 Episode 10: The Messenger. Let me know what you thought.

Abbey


End file.
